In a distribution system, a retailer or other product distributor (which may collectively be referred to as distributors) typically maintains an inventory of various items at one or more distribution centers, fulfillment centers, cross-docking facilities, materials handling facilities or warehouses (which may collectively be referred to herein as fulfillment centers). The inventory items are ordered from one or more vendors, received at the materials handling facilities as inbound shipments, and stocked in inventory of the materials handling facilities. In an order fulfillment process, orders for items may be received from customers of the distributor. Units of the ordered items are picked from various locations in the inventory in the materials handling facilities, processed for shipping, and shipped as outbound shipments to the customers.
The order fulfillment process may include a sortation process, in which units of items picked for orders are sorted into their respective orders. For example, requests (e.g., orders) for units of items from requestors may be divided among multiple agents, who then pick units corresponding to the requests. The orders may be subdivided among the agents; therefore, two or more of the agents may pick units for one order. Consequently, a sort operation to select the proper units of items for given orders from the aggregations of units returned by each respective agent is required. Conventionally, sorting may be performed using automated sorting mechanisms or manual sorting systems. Automated sorting mechanisms for sorting certain types of inventory units according to individual orders include, but are not limited to, the Crisplant® sorter, Eurosort® sorters, and automated sorting mechanisms offered by other vendors. Using an automated sorting mechanism, incoming picked units of items for multiple different customer orders are received at the automated sorting mechanism and sorted by the automated mechanism according to individual shipments. Once items are sorted into respective shipments, each shipment can be packaged and shipped to respective customers.
Managing Inbound and Outbound Shipments
In many fulfillment centers, inbound and outbound shipments are largely managed by a labor force of multiple agents. For inbound items to be stored in the fulfillment center, agents may manually unload items from incoming shipments. There are usually multiple (in some cases many) inbound shipments during a typical workday for a given fulfillment center. To manage labor resources at the inbound dock, agents (and/or managers) primarily consider conditions on the inbound dock to determine how and where to allocate labor resources. In a similar fashion, to manage labor resources at the outbound dock, agents (and/or managers) primarily consider conditions on the outbound dock. In some cases, conditions outside of the dock can affect the effectiveness of labor utilization in the fulfillment center.
While various embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that various embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of various embodiments as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.